


Beneath the Stars

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis hears a moan in the night.  (Edited 10/16/12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).
> 
> Sadly, this pairing is only available in one book of the series, but I still love 'em. x3
> 
> Edited 10/16/12 - I apologize for all the mistakes! =x

It was night when she heard a gentle moan permeate the Hunters' camp. Artemis wondered if someone had been injured or perhaps... Well, she was certain there were no males in the vicinity of their campgrounds for over fifteen miles, and yet, males always found ways to wander haphazardly into their campsites. 

Though there were four hunters on patrol at the moment, Artemis made her way from the warmth of her tent and out into the chill of night. She closed her eyes against a gust of cold air, hearing another soft whisper of a moan in it. Surprised, she turned her head toward the woods a short ways from the camp and hurried quietly in the direction she was certain the sound had come from. A quick glance about before disappearing into the treeline showed none of the patrolling hunters in the area. She would be certain to talk to the girls about this lapse in the morning.

In the woods, moonlight spilled across the moss and leaves through gaps in the canopy of branches and green above her head. Fifty or so yards in, Artemis stepped out into a small clearing, coming up behind one of her hunters. Her second-in-command huntress, Zoe Nightshade, laid out on the grass atop of a wool blanket. Her eyes were closed but her hands were moving beneath her clothing; her actions drawing soft mews of pleasure from her lips. 

Indeed, all of Artemis' Hunters were sworn to chastity, yet that only denied them the ability to experience the act of reproductive activity. A vow of chastity did not deny them the right to experience pleasure. Long ago, Artemis learned that this act of self-manipulation was favorable to the slightly older hunters in her group, the ones that had encountered their first blood before she enlisted them. It helped them remain focused and cleansed away their stresses and any lingering sexual desires from their former lives.

Artemis refrained from such things herself, though she sometimes wondered about them. This was not the first time she had wandered upon someone in a sexual act, but this was indeed the first time it had been Zoe. So long she knew her that the goddess had become certain Zoe was above such things, hence the reason, amongst many, that Artemis had decided to name the dark-haired girl her second-in-command. This did not change her choice, but it certainly intrigued her in a way she had never really felt before. 

Although Artemis could not see what Zoe's hands were doing beneath the clothing, her movements suggested she was brushing her fingers against her nipples as her other hand continued to move steadily between her splayed thighs. The longer she watched, the faster Zoe's hand moved, causing the second-in-command to bite her lip and her body to twist and arch. 

"Artemis..." Zoe sighed finally, breath and body shuddering at once before she fell still.

Zoe's hands fell limply to her sides, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. The cold turned her breath white in the cold air and the moonlight made her already luminescent skin ethereal looking. In all, Artemis thought Zoe beautiful in her moment of afterglow, even more beautiful than she normally thought her to be.

"I know you are there, Lady Artemis," Zoe said after some time.

"I did not mean to intrude."

"Yet you did not leave."

"No."

Zoe continued to stare up at the stars, moving her hand only to fix her shirt. They remained silent and still for a long time.

"I apologize for any transgressions, my Lady."

"There is naught to apologize for," Artemis assured. "I think we should both retire before it gets too late."

"Soon. I want to watch the stars for a moment longer."

Artemis could tell Zoe was hiding her emotions, too prideful to let anyone know them, but the goddess was not fooled. Kneeling beside her, Artemis stroked Zoe's cheek gently, drawing a blush across both cheeks.

"Fret not."

Artemis smiled and leaned down to kiss the cheek she'd been stroking before lying down beside Zoe. Together they watched the stars.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
